Buried Alive
by Kav23
Summary: Their youngest team member was missing in the middle of case. If his missing was related to the case, then what they feared the most might happen...He might be buried alive and how far the team will go to get him out...alive...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: We Found Him

Morgan was driving rather speedily, he has no idea the last he had drove this fast…He doesn't care…he need to reach the damn house. Prentiss, sitting beside him, was biting her nails, anxiously, waiting for them to reach the required destination. Rossi, in other hand, was looking outside the speeding SUV. Just behind them, Hotch and JJ in another SUV, a few patrol cars were following behind them with the same speed.

The two SUVs stopped in front of a house and the team members dashed out hurriedly. Morgan as usual kicked the door, bringing the rest of them inside; together they searched the house for any sign of life, the life of their best friend, their youngest family member, Spencer Reid.

JJ roamed around and found a secret door upstairs. "Hotch," she called, showing the door. Hotch moved slowly inside the room with his gun in his hand, closely the entire team followed

There was a body standing beside the window, staring outside. "Finally, Agent Hotcher," the voice creped Hotch's body "We could meet," Bit by bit, the body turned and face the total group. Keeping himself together, Hotch asked "Where is my agent?"

"Yeah, Agent Reid," he said. His voice was filled with wickedness. "I got to say; your agent... was one tough kid,"

"Edward, WHERE IS HE?" Morgan asked, clearly losing his patience

"Ah, you must be Agent Morgan," he said again "Reid told me, about you," Out of blue moon, he pointed his hand towards the table beside them, showing something to Morgan. It was none other than Reid's watch, the watch that Morgan has bought for Reid's birthday, it was covered with blood

"What did you do to him?" This time it was Prentiss who was screaming

"I am asking you for one last time, WHERE IS HE?" Asked Morgan to the way higher tone of voice, pointing his gun directed to guy opposite him

"Do you know that with live burial, it is likely within one to two hours, they would lose consciousness and and death follows within 5 to 15 minutes?" asked him again "I thought of teaching him how be familiar with darkness, but don't worry, I don't think he is still alive to even realize it"

"Buried?" Morgan whispered to himself. Within a split second, Morgan shouted "He buried him alive!" and before Morgan could realize, he was running outside the room, he knew Prentiss, JJ was pursuing behind him. Morgan runs outside the house, more specifically to the behind part. He doesn't care about Edward anymore, he knows Hotch and Rossi would take care of him.

"Call for ambulances now! And get the cops behind here!" Screamed Morgan again before he starts kicking the earth. Morgan stopped dead at one point, the dirt on the earth seemed to be covered. "He is here!" Yelled Morgan again before he started to dig the earth, soon few seconds later, Hotch, Rossi and a few other cops joined him.

At full velocity, they dig…and they dig…and they reached to the top of the coffin. Quickly, they forced their full capacity to carry it out. When the coffin was out, Morgan kicked the door open, he doesn't care, he need to get Reid out…

Morgan felt as though he lost of oxygen to breathe when he saw Reid, his best friend lying inside the coffin. He was unconscious, his hand was tied in front of him and his mouth was plastered with tape. Hotch and Morgan rushed and carried him outside the coffin. Carefully, placing him on the land, Morgan checked for his pulse.

"He is not breathing!" He roared in shock. With full momentum, everybody took action, Hotch positioned his head, and Morgan helped him with his CPR. Prentiss was standing behind Morgan, slightly shaking and she could hear JJ shouts for paramedic.

"No, Reid! Don't do this to me," said Morgan as he breathes inside the Reid's mouth and Hotch was helping with chest compression, but Reid was still lifelessâ€¦ Before they know, the paramedic moved Morgan and Hotch from Reid, the two paramedic started to work on him. They slipped a tube down his throat.

"He got a single stab wound to his side," The other paramedic shouted to his team member. Morgan stood helplessly beside JJ as he watched the paramedic working on his friend. Just when the paramedic lifted his shirt, Morgan saw the shirt Reid was wearing was covered with blood. He was so focused on keeping his friend alive, he didn't realize the stab wound.

"Still nothing!" The paramedic updated as they still worked hard on him.

Hotch and Rossi stood in shock as they watch the scene in front of them. Prentiss was holding JJ, she tried to support JJ but she herself was shaking. Morgan could feel the tears forming in the corners of his eyes, he doesn't care…

_Please Reid!…You can fight this, Kid_ He begged _Please, don't give up!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: First Memory

No…Morgan couldn't hold it anymore, the tears were rolling down his cheeks. All the energy he spends on hold his tears was uselessâ€¦ However, it was tears of happinessâ€¦ The moment he heard the paramedic shouting "We got a pulse," the tears rolled down his cheeks without any permissions.

The paramedic loaded Reid in the ambulance and before anybody could comment anything, Morgan was at the side of Reid in the ambulance. As the ambulance took off, Morgan took Reid's pale hands into his, he squeezed it lightly.

"You're bigger than this, Reid…Just hang on, Buddy!" said Morgan as he watches the paramedic trying to stabilize Reid

Morgan turned back to gaze at Reid's whitish face, his best friend…his little brother…

Few days before

"_I don't have a choice, don't I?" asked Reid, staring straight to Morgan_

"_No, even if you're thinking that you can fool me, you have got passed the three Charlies Angels standing behind me," answered Morgan back_

_Reid glances over Morgan's shoulders and saw JJ, Emily and Garcia standing_

_Reid gulped "Guys, please!"_

"_It is either you are going to change or I am going to change it for you…" said Morgan and Reid continued without any single second "I don't see any point in this, making me to wear a jeans and a T-shirt…"_

"_There is a lot of points," said JJ "First of all, I never saw in modern clothes like we have chosen for you now,"_

"_And," Emily sustained "You need a new look, for God sake, you're twenty nine,"_

"_I am thirty," corrected Reid_

_Emily just gave Reid one of her "I don't care' look. "Short version, we don't care, you're going to change or I am going to make Morgan…" Garcia started to give out her points_

"_Fine!" Reid defended "I will do it,"_

_Reid walked in to change rooms with his new clothes. After about one minute, when Reid still hasn't shown up, Morgan knocked the door "If you don't open in another 30 seconds… Morgan stopped his sentences when he saw Reid "Wow, look at you!" Reid was standing in front of him with the new shinning black jeans, white T-shirt, purple color jacket, folded to his elbow, and with a light colored scarf around his neck_

"_I look like…"_

"_A model," Garcia finished the sentence for Reid_

"_Seriously, Reid, I have to agree with Garcia, you look awesome, by the way, are you free this Friday?"_

"_Oh, Come on, JJ…You're married," said Emily_

"_I don't care," said JJ with a small laugh. Those particular words from JJ made Reid blush like hell_

"_You look adorable when you blush," said Garcia while snapping few pictures of Reid_

"_Okay, enough with the comments, let's get going," said Morgan as he walked pass them_

"_Wait, where are we going?" asked Reid, panicked_

"_Out for a drink," said Garcia as she holds one of Reid's hands "We're on the mission of hooking you up with a girl,"_

"_Oh…No...," Reid panicked again "I thought you guys said…"_

"_We lied," said JJ, honestly "You would have never followed us in the first place if we have told you earlier,"_

"_Okay, seriously, guys, why are you doing this?" asked Reid_

"_Because you keep on forgetting that there is a thing called life and it is out there to be enjoyed," said Morgan, paying cash for Reid's new clothes_

"_I know to enjoy life," shattered Reid_

"_Yeah, reading books, sleeping and random statistics," mumbled Emily_

"_But…" Reid tried to reason again_

"_No more buts, we're going and you're coming, Kid," said Morgan just when his phone rang. He saw the caller Id, 'perfect timing', he mumbled to himself_

"_Morgan, get everyone back to BAU, we got a case," Hotch's voice came through the phone_

"_Can't wait?" asked Morgan with his eyes on the rest of them_

'_No," said Hotch before he disconnected the call_

_Morgan shuts off his phone and said "Looks like you're save this time, Pretty Boy. We got a case,"_

"_Saved by the case," murmured Reid before he gets in Morgan's SUV_

_When they reached back to the office, Reid holds Morgan behind and let the girls walk past them first_

"_You get together with the girls to play on me and wait a second, I am on the same clothes…Hotch is going to" Morgan quickly calmed Reid down_

"_Relax, I got your go bag in my car, you can change and no…I wasn't playing with you,"_

"_Then, why…" Again, Morgan spoke in the center_

"_Reid, you're like my own little brother," said Morgan with his hand on Reid's shoulder "I thought that you need a change, so, I just thought of helping you, it is just a different angle to look at yourself…but seriously, Reid…you look hot, man,"_

"_Morgan!"_

Present Moment

Morgan smiled, the particular memory made Morgan smile…

Morgan continued to gaze at Reid '_Please, Reid…Just do something, I need to know that you're all right_," begged Morgan, mentally

At that second, that very moment, Morgan felt it, it was light, but Morgan felt it…Reid squeezed Morgan's hand

Before Morgan could do anything or talk back to Reid, they reached the hospital, paramedic pulled Reid into the hospital and within seconds, Reid was taken away from him

'He is good hands," said one of the paramedics

"I know…It's just…"

"Let me tell you one thing," the paramedic interrupted "Your friend have been buried alive in a coffin with a stable wound on his side, but still, he didn't give up…it made me wonder for one seconds, what made him to hold on and I realize it was you guys, his friends…don't worry, he is going to be all right…with friends like you, he will be fine," the paramedic finished as he pats Morgan's shoulders

"Thanks, man" said Morgan

Morgan has no idea if whatever the paramedic was saying is true but at that moment, he would like to believe it


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Save Me…

It was so confusing, Reid felt cold and it was dark everywhere. He couldn't see anything even himself. He has no idea where he is now, where should he go or what he should do? But strangely, he could hear Morgan's voice, asking him to hold on…but why is Morgan asking him to hold? Reid felt fine, it is just that he has no idea of what is going on. Wait, then Reid remembered…The last thing Reid could dig from his minds was the memory of Edward, his captor staring straight into his eyes. Reid has put a fight with him, but it only ends up leaving Reid with bruises. Reid hasn't much choice, his hands were tied in front of him and his mouth was covered with tape. He has a pretty good idea on what this guy would have planned for him; he has seen what Edward has done to his victims so far.

Reid fell down after receiving a hit on his bruised chest. When Reid recovered from the beating, he opened his eyes and saw Edward kneeling beside his weak body with a knife in his hand, "Agent Reid, I always wanted to do something new and I guess I was lucky, you were one of my unique findings,"

Reid felt a sharp pain when Edward slowly penetrated to Reid's left side with the knife. Reid whimpered under the tape on his mouth when Edward pulled out the knife "I got another special item for you and your team before we dismiss our exceptional meeting,"

Reid breathed heavily when he heard those particular words…he knew it, the item was none other than Edward's own made coffin.

A coffin and that mean Edward is going to bury him alive. Reid contemplated for a second, yes, he was tied up and he has a stab wound to his side but no, he is not going to end this without a fight.

Just when Edward walked back inside the house to get the coffin, Reid wandered off his eyes and found his phone, badge and wallet laying a few feet away from him. All he has to do is, turn on the phone and Garcia would trace down his phone. Reid turned slightly to his right side, his head was killing him but still he forced himself to stay awake. As he keeps on reminding himself not to pass out, Reid crawled a bit by bit, nearer to his phone. Reid turned on the phone and throws it to the bush nearby. It was his only chance for a savior, now it is just a matter of time before the team arrives to rescue him. Reid, lies on the same spot, he was thinking crawling back to the same position, but there is no point; his body is not listening to him anymore…

His eyelids were getting heavier. Reid groaned slowly and he felt as though he was lifted from the ground and being placed inside a box. When Reid forced his eyes to open with the limited energy, Edwards smiled evilly before shutting off the coffin, leaving Reid to be surrounded by darkness. Reid touched the lid of the coffin with his hands. He could feel it and hear it, the sound of dirt falling on top the lid of the coffin. He is being buried alive! He was so doomed, there is no way he could fight this anymore, he was tied up, bruised, bleeding slowly and buried alive. Time is running up and more importantly, he would be running out of oxygen in any time. Reid was calculating the changes for him to survive, he swears he was trying to hold on, but the more he tried, the more he found it difficult. Few minutes later, Reid found himself letting it out, his breathing was shallow, his whole body hurts, and specifically his head…His vision was covered by black spot, clearing indicating he is losing his consciousness.

In his last moment of life, the glimpse of his friends surrounded his thoughts…

Aaron Hotcher, David Rossi, Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, Jennifer Jareau, and Penelope Garcia

The six people that he would trust with his life…

"I know you guys are working on saving me, but I am so sorry, it is just me, I am not strong enough to hold on," mumbled Reid to him before slipping into unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: He is Strong

"Family of Spencer Reid?" a young male doctor called out

"It's us," said Hotch as he got up from the couch "How is he?"

"All of you?" asked the doctor again for conformation

"Yes," answered Hotch for the second time and at the same time all of them showed their FBI badge

"Okay," the doctor understood "I am Dr. Ross, why don't we sit down first," the doctor guided the rest of them to sit

"It's bad, isn't it?" asked Garcia as she wrapped her hands around Morgan's shoulders

"I am going to very honest with you all, agents. First of all, Dr. Reid suffers from a concussion but luckily it is not that serious, just a couple of stitches. I am guessing that is what knocked him out. Second, the stab wound to the side is also not serious, it is mainly done to make sure he bleeds slowly," the doctor stopped for a while, then he resumed "He suffers from 3 cracked ribs, a deep cut on his palm, sprained leg and a few bruises around his body,"

"He suffered a lot in a short period of time, his body took more than it could, and the lack of oxygen combined with the trauma suffered by the body, I am sorry, agents, Dr. Reid has fallen into coma,"

All the team members gasped at the end of the doctor's sentences

"But he is going to be okay, right?" inquired JJ

"For now, I can't be sure," replied Dr. Ross "I am keeping him under observation for the next 48 hours. Plus, I am afraid there might be brain damage due to the lack of oxygen but I can't verify until he wakes up,"

"Can…can we see him?" Asked Morgan with a shaky voice

"Only one of you for now," Dr. Ross rose up from the couch "I will ask the nurse to get you once he is set up in his room,"

"This is all my fault," said Morgan once the doctor walked away

"Morgan, don't you get there," warned Garcia "You did whatever you could to save him,"

"But I was just there!" Snapped Morgan as he stood up

"Morgan, Edward knocked you out before he kidnapped Reid," said Rossi

"But still, I could have done something," said Morgan "I should have been more aware,"

"Morgan, listen to me," Hotch voiced out "This is not your fault, he…" but Morgan cuts him in the middle

"It is my fault…my friend is in coma, might end up having brain damage just because I wasn't strong enough to protect him, he trusted me, Hotch! Don't tell me that it will okay, because it is not!" Snapped Morgan before he dashed out the waiting room

Garcia tried to run behind Morgan but she was stopped by Rossi "Let him alone for a while, Garcia."

"I don't think Morgan is ever going to be okay until Reid wakes up and tell Morgan himself that he is fine," said Emily with a low voice

Hotch crossed his hands across his chest "Garcia, go and talk to him, tell if he wants he can stay with Reid tonight,"

"Others," said Hotch "Go back and take a rest, we need to deal with the rest of the case tomorrow,"

Garcia walked out, reached the park in the hospital and saw Morgan sitting on the bench. Garcia took the seat beside him and places a comforting hand on his shoulders

"He doesn't deserve this, Baby Girl," said Morgan

"Nobody deserves such thing, Morgan," comforted Garcia "He is strong…He will make it,"

"I really like to believe that, Gracie…but what if something happen to him…I…I cannot forgive myself," Garcia could see tears in the corner of Morgan's eyes

"Morgan," soothed Garcia "You have to stay strong for him, I am sure of all us, Reid wants you inside his room with him…go and stay with him,"

Morgan turned his vision to Garcia "What if he is angry with me? What if he blames me…?"

"Morgan," Garcia spoke in the middle "Just go and stay with him…that is all you need now,"

Morgan kissed her cheeks and walked back inside again, more specifically to Reid's room. The rest of the team has gone back, leaving Morgan alone with Reid

When the nurse guided Morgan to Reid's room, Morgan thought that he could do it, but the moment he walked in the room, the sight of Reid killed his heart. Reid was lying on the bed, looking smaller than usual and paler as the white bed sheet. His forehead was bandaged, oxygen mask covered his face and when Morgan took the seat beside Reid's bed, he couldn't even touch Reid's hand. One of his palms was bandaged because of the cut and another palm was occupied with IV. Morgan reached forward and placed his hand on Reid's shoulders

"Hey, Kid…It's me, Morgan…Just hand in there, Buddy!" said Morgan

The moment he talked to the sleeping form of Reid, the old memories began to flow into Morgan' mind

Few days before

"_Reid, what are you still doing here?" asked Morgan when he saw Reid in the conferences room "Wheels up in twenty minutes,"_

_Reid checked his watch "I know…I was just thinking,"_

"_About what?" asked Morgan as he walked near to Reid_

"_How a person would feel when he was buried alive" said Reid_

"_Kid…"_

"_Seriously, Morgan…Did you thought about it? All the victims are young, they were beaten, tied up and then buried alive; giving them no chance to fight back…they literally have no choice but to give up,"_

_Morgan stayed silent, he glanced at all the victim's photos on the screen…males, mid-twenties…._

"_What do you think they would have felt in their last moments of their life?" asked Reid_

"_Reid…you can't stay focused if that is what you think right now…if you want to set this out, I will talk to Hotch,"_

"_No…I want to get this guy," said Reid with determined voice_

"_...Let's get going, Hotch might not be happy if we are late,"_

Present moment

Morgan squeezed his eyes shut.

_What would Reid have thought when he was buried alive…_

"You have to stay strong, Reid…You can fight this,"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: He is Awake but He Don't Remember

Morgan spent most of his time watching the rising and falling of Reid's chest and he did fall asleep but woke up early in the morning when one of the nurse came in to check on Reid.

"How is he doing?"

Morgan jolted towards the voice and saw Hotch standing near the door

"No changes," answered Morgan as Hotch walked in the room "Well, at least his pulses seems strong,"

"How are you?" Asked Hotch as he took the seat on the other side of the bed

"I am fine, I tried sleeping but it didn't really work but at least I got sleep like for 3 hours" said Morgan, checking his watch "What are you doing here? Don't you suppose to be in office… _interrogating Edward_?" Morgan didn't want mention Edward's name in front of Reid

Luckily, Hotch understood, he pointed his hands to the door and both of them walked out

Once they reached near the door, Hotch whispered "I was but Dave throws me out,"

"Throw you out?" asked Morgan, puzzled "For what?"

"I lost my temper; I almost punched Edward…almost…but I didn't," said Hotch calmly

"You…lost your temper…Seriously?" asked Morgan, shocked with the news that he just received

"He was so arrogant, Morgan…He was too proud with what his was able to do with Reid…Do you know that he was so sure that Reid was dead?" replied Hotch

"Did you tell him the truth…that Reid is still alive?" asked Morgan

"I don't know…I was out before that," said Hotch as he saw the tired face of Morgan "Go home, take a nap and fresh up yourself,"

Morgan turned his vision from Reid to Hotch. He was tired, yes…but no, he has no heart to leave Reid

"Go, Morgan…I will stay with him until you come back…the girls promise to stop by later," said Hotch as he place his hand on Morgan's shoulders

When Morgan took off, Hotch was again back, sitting beside the Reid's bed. He studied the sleeping form of Reid…_God, he looks so young_, he thought

Hotch has no idea on what to talk to Reid…he stayed quiet for some time…next, he lay his hand on Reid's hand, careful enough not to disturb the IV hooked in Reid' hands

"Does that make you feel better?"

Hotch turned towards the door and saw Rossi standing and in few seconds the girls appeared

Hotch walked away to give some space for the girls and joined Rossi at the door again.

"What happen?" asked Hotch, interested

"Well, he is going to get what he deserves…we got the evidences against him…" answered Rossi

"Did you tell him…the truth about Reid?" asked Hotch as he saw JJ sitting beside Reid's head, placing a kiss on his forehead

"No…," but Hotch quickly spoke in the middle "Why did you give him that satisfaction…"

Hotch didn't get to finish the sentences as Rossi spoke again "I didn't want him to know that Reid is still alive…he is the dominant type…he might try something if he knows his last victim survives…yes, I did give him the satisfaction…I was thinking of Reid's safety…."

Hotch agreed… "Yeah…,"

The tone of Hotch's voice made Rossi wonder "Are you blaming yourself, Aaron?"

"He is one of my agents…I should have protected him," responded Hotch at the same time as he saw JJ, Emily and Garcia talking to Reid as though he was awake

"Come on, Aaron…this is not your fault," whispered Rossi

"I know… but I can't help it…he survived Tobias Hankel, Anthrax…actually a lot more…Am I being selfish if I hope he will survive this one?" Hotch turned to face Rossi

"It is not about being selfish, Aaron…it tells you how much you love him…We all love him…It might take some time for him to recover…but I strongly believe…that he is just going to be fine…" said Rossi before he walked in the room, leaving Hotch at the door

Hotch stayed another for another two hours before Morgan appeared again

"I got something for you," said Hotch, handing over an envelope to Morgan

"What is it?" asked Morgan as he opened the letter "I got three weeks off?"

"Yes…you need some time off," said Hotch, getting ready to move out of the door

"How about you guys?" asked Morgan, feeling relieve about his time off

"We are taking some time off but lesser than you," Hotch stayed for another fifteen minutes before he went back home

Morgan again took the weight off his feet on the familiar chair,

_When are going to wake up, kid?_

Morgan spend most of his time off in the hospital with Reid…Each time he comes back to the hospital he can't help but to hope to see Reid is awake, waiting for him…

Morgan had to wait for 12 days before he felt the squeeze…

"Reid, can you hear me?" asked Morgan and as a result he was able to meet his brown eyes

"Mor..gan?" uttered Reid…he slightly turned to his right and the to the left "Where am I?" asked Reid, panicked

"Hey, just relax, okay? You are in hospital…the doctor will be in soon,"

Reid thought to asking Morgan again but failed when the doctor pushed Morgan off his side

"Dr. Reid…My name is Dr. Ross…Do you know where are you?" asked Dr. Rossi as he checked on Reid

"Hospital…Morgan told me," whispered Reid

"Do you know how did you ended up here?" asked Dr. Ross again

"No…," Reid gave a second thought "I really don't know,"

"Okay…Relax…Dr. Reid…You were hurt in the line of duty…Nothing to worry about," said Dr. Ross before he signaled Morgan to walk out"I believe he is suffering from amnesia…I think his memory is repressing the attack he went through other than that he seems fine but still I will a run a full test on him tomorrow," briefed Dr. Ross

"What should I do?" asked Morgan, innocently

"Don't tell him anything for now, we have no idea what it could do on him…He will fall asleep in a while…the medication will kick on its effects,"

When Dr. Ross walked away again into Reid' room, Morgan quickly dialed his boss

"Hotcher…"

"Hotch…I got a bad news and good news…" said Morgan through the phone

"What is it?" inquired Hotch, knowing it got to do with Reid

"Good news… Reid is awake…and bad news is…he don't remember anything about what had happened,"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : We Got to Tell Him Something...

"What am I suppose to tell him...He is going to ask thousands of questions to me, you know that right?" said Morgan, panicked

"Morgan, hang on a second, okay? What did Dr. Ross told you?" asked Hotch through the phone

"Well, for now, Reid seems fine except for the memory part, still he said he will run a full test tomorrow," informed Morgan with his eyes on Dr. Ross who just has walked out Reid's room again

"Okay...The rest of us will be on the jet in an hour...We will be there before he wakes up again...," replied Hotch before he ends up the call

Morgan walked in Reid's room; Reid was awake, waiting for him. "Morgan…," Reid called out while stretching out one of uninjured hand which Morgan took without any second thought.

"Morgan, what happened to me?" asked Reid as he was fighting against fatigue

"Kid," said Morgan "Whatever you want to know…I will tell you but for now, you have to listen to your body first…You need to rest…why don't take all the rest you need and I promise you, you will know whatever you want to know tomorrow morning, okay?"

Even though Reid was dying to find out what had happened to him, Morgan was right, he need to rest first, he couldn't even fight against his sleep anymore

"Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?" asked Reid like a child

"Sure…," It wasn't a difficult job; Reid has fallen asleep in few seconds. Morgan gently placed his hand on his side and covered the blanket until Reid's chest.

"Do you think we should tell him the truth?" asked Emily, the team had gathered in the waiting room

"I don't know but we got to tell him something, he got some bruises and a stab wound…don't you think he will ask about that?" informed Rossi

"Lying to him is not going to be a good idea…You guys knew how he reached when he found out that I was lying about Emily to him…" said JJ

There were a few seconds of silences…JJ was right, Reid is not like it….

"So, what should we do?" asked Garcia

Pain, is one thing Reid felt the moment he pushed himself out of his sleep but the sight before his eyes seems to lessen his pain, his family…smiling, welcoming him to reality

"How are you feeling, Reid?" asked Hotch from the corner of the room

"Hurts…basically everywhere but still…it is a lot better that yesterday," updated Reid honestly

"I am sure this would make you feel better," said Garcia before she walked over, hugged him tenderly at the same time she placed a soft kiss on his cheeks

"What happened to me?" asked Reid as he pushed himself off the bed

"Hey…Let me help you," said Morgan as he and Rossi helped Reid to lean against his pillow, comfortably

"Reid," said Morgan, sitting on the chair beside Reid's bed "We're going to tell you everything but you have to promise us something,"

"What is it?" Inquired Reid when JJ took the seat beside him on the bed

"Promise us…that you will talk to us…if anything stands out or you're struggling against anything, give your word that you will turn to us…" said Morgan

Reid couldn't help to feel fear rising in him…_Is it that bad_? He thought but still he wants to know the truth

"I promise," said Reid with a weak smile

"Okay, how long can you remember?" asked Emily, standing beside Hotch

"Not much actually," said Reid as he start to think back "I remember… we coming back from New York…we had two days off," everybody nodded as Reid began to point out "Then, we went out except for Hotch and Rossi,"

"Yeah," said JJ "We took you out,"

"Other than that, nothing much, every time I tried to retain information…I can't…" whispered Reid

"We got called for a case," informed Hotch

"Few victims; all young males, mid-twenties were found dead in Washington D.C. They were all kidnapped, beaten up and left to die," Garcia tried to not mention about being buried alive, she left the information for Morgan

"At first, we thought that the Unsub buried the dead bodies so trick us or to hide the body but later we found out that that he buried them …alive," said Hotch slowly,

Reid tried to speak but Morgan took the change before Reid could. "After like two days, we got a lead…Both of us were checking on a house when…the Unsub" at the moment Morgan was having a difficult time to find proper words but Reid decided to help him out

"He kidnapped me?" asked Reid as he could feel JJ's hand on his shoulders

"I am so sorry, Reid," Morgan expressed his regret "He knocked me out and before I could do anything, he got out with you,"

"Did he…" Reid started and everybody knows what he is going to ask "Did he bury me too?" those words were too low, more like a whisper

Silences filled the air and Reid knew it…he was buried alive….

"We found you at the back of his house…being…buried alive inside a coffin," Rossi finished the sentences

"You weren't breathing when we found you but you fought back…you were in coma for 12 days before you woke up last night," informed JJ

"12 days?" asked Reid, shocked and Morgan nodded. "So, I was dead for the second time," whispered Reid as he avoided eye contact with everyone, memories of he was first kidnapped came through in his mind

"Reid…look at me," said Morgan, touching Reid's bandaged palm. Reid twisted his head towards Morgan and his eyes meet Morgan's

"I know that this is bad…but we're going to with you for every step…we're not going to leave you," Morgan act in response

Reid made an effort to digest whatever had been telling him…he has no regrets in wanting to know what had happen him and the best thing was, they didn't lie to him…

"Thanks for being with me," Reid directed towards all of them

"There is nowhere else we would be other than here," said Hotch "Reid, I have talked to the Doctor, he said if you're up for it…we would like transfer you to the Hospital in Quantico, it would be easier for us to look after you,"

"Sure…I feel fine…really," replied Reid

"I will talk to Dr. Ross again," said Hotch as he walks out of the room with Emily

"How are you feeling now…after knowing everything?" asked JJ

"I don't know," answered Reid "Honestly, I don't feel anything, it is like I know it happened to me but I couldn't relate to any of it,"

"Take it easy, okay?" said Morgan

It doesn't seem tough to tell Reid the truth but it's not going stay in that way…especially when Reid starting to remember every detail of his kidnapping, torture… and Edward...


	7. Chapter 7

**My dear awesome readers , so, all of you have made the decision...yes...yes...the winner is Buried Alive...**

**Some of you even suggested, that i should continue with both the stories... Thanks for the awesome support but I am really sorry, i kind of stuck with some other work for now...**

**Thanks a lot for the reviews and here it is, another chapter for you guys**

Chapter 7: We Will Help Him Together

It is kind of disturbing to find out that you have been buried alive a few days ago but you are unable to recount anything about it. Reid wondered if it is a good or bad sign, however, it might turn out to be, he decided to put that particular matter out of his mind for now. Reid had two hours of enjoyable time with the team before they left him alone with Morgan. It was no joke when Dr. Ross told him to take all the rest he could get, Reid remembered watching basketball game with Morgan on the television before falling asleep without any warning. He is pretty sure that Morgan doesn't mind. Even thought the pain was all over him, at that moment sleep seems to alleviate him. It felt as though he was floating and Reid just loves that sensation. Just as Reid was melting away with those emotions, suddenly, he was pushed into somewhere dark, too dark. At the same time, he felt as though he is being compressed into smaller space, a space that he doesn't want to be into. As each minute pass by, it gets too difficult to breathe and just when he wanted to scream, but wait, something was covering his mouth, it felt like plastic. Worst, he can't even move his hands, it was bound together. Forget about screaming, he can't even move, it felt as though he was in a box

"_Have fun, Dr. Reid_," a voice overflowing with pure evilness filled his eardrums.

Reid woke up gasping for breath, accidently pulled the IV out on his hand and obviously he has gotten Morgan's attention. Morgan speed out towards the bed and placed his hand on Reid's shoulders.

"Kid," Morgan called "Are you okay?" _Of course, he is not okay_, Morgan thought. Morgan hates it, but he has to admit, those are the signs of a nightmare.

"Mor…gan," Reid whispered. Automatically, Reid reached out and holds Morgan's hand and that is when Morgan saw blood on Reid's hand

"Reid, you pulled out your IV," Morgan updated as he took the blanket to stop the bleeding "Hang on a second, I am going to call Dr. Ross,"

Reid stopped him even before Morgan could turn around, "Morgan, can you arrange my transportation back to Quantico as fast as possible, I want to get out of this place…I just want to go home,"

Morgan felt his heart break when he heard the tone behind Reid's voice, "I will see what I can do, okay?"

It took a lot effort from Morgan's side to convince Dr. Ross to allow them to fly Reid back to Quantico. Dr. Ross wasn't really very happy about the idea but finally he granted Morgan with permission only if they agree to take a nurse. Morgan let out a sign of relief and quickly walked back to Reid's room.

"Hey, we are going back today," Morgan said as he walked in but Reid remained silent

Morgan walked over and took the sit on the edge of the bed, "Reid, you can talk to me," Morgan said in most calming voice.

Reid kept on playing with the blanket, ignoring Morgan's comment; the nurse has re-attached IV to his hand. "Reid, look at me," Morgan called, stretching out his hand to Reid

Reid felt Morgan's hand on his bandaged palm, "Morgan, what happen to the guy…who know…the Unsub?" Reid asked, hesitantly

"Reid, he is behind the bars…he can't hurt you anymore," Morgan replied

"It is so weird; I can't even remember his face…" Reid whispered

"Reid, I know that this whole thing is not easy, so, talk to me kid…I know you had bad dream just now,"

There is no point to put it out of sight anymore; after all, he gave his word that he will talk to them

"I think I just remembered being inside the coffin, but I couldn't see anything, it was so dark. I can't breathe…can't move, and just before I woke up, I heard his voice," Reid described, trying his level best not to avoid eye contact with Morgan

"Hey, after all that you have been through, it is okay to be afraid," Morgan answered back

"I don't want to be burden to anyone…I just want to myself but it seems too hard right now,"

"Reid, you will always be you, it is just that, now, you need some help. You will never be a burden to us, we are a family," said Morgan, placing a comforting hand on Reid's shoulders

"Thanks, Morgan," said Reid as he gave him a smile

Morgan returned the smile. For now, the situation is under control, but Morgan hates it, he hates the fact that Reid is starting to remember and Morgan has no idea what he will do when Reid remembers the most worst part.

The others waited patiently for Morgan and Reid to arrive and to their satisfaction, Morgan walked in with Reid, few minutes later but to their disappointment, Reid has fall asleep the moment the jet took off.

"I know that he need to rest but I just wished he stayed awake a little longer," Garcia complained as she covered Reid with a warn blanket

"Don't worry, Garcia…When he is healed, he is all yours," said Rossi from the opposite site of the jet

Garcia ignored Rossi's statement and went on to join JJ and Emily. Both of them was having a chat with the nurse, Jesse, who is on board with them.

However, Hotch couldn't take his eyes off from Morgan. He headed to the behind part of the jet and took a stand beside Morgan

"What is on your head?" Hotch asked as he took a cup of coffee from Morgan

"I told him I will there for him but I don't know if I will do the right thing," answered Morgan honestly and before Hotch could ask any further, Morgan resumed "he had a bad dream just now, and the moment, he woke up…you should have seen his face, Hotch…he was so scared, he told he want to get out of there, that he just want to go home," Morgan took a slip of his coffee "I asked him about it…he remembered about being inside the coffin, Hotch,"

"What did you told him?" asked Hotch

"I told we will there for him and that we are a family," replied Morgan as he glanced over the sleeping form of Reid

"It is going to be hard, there is no doubt…but we will do it together…we will help him together," This time, Hotch placed his hand on Morgan's shoulders to comfort him

Morgan thought of smiling back to Hotch but something else stole his attention. The girls and Jesse was all around Reid

"What is going on?" inquired Morgan as he walked over, hurriedly.

"Reid," JJ answered "He is having fever,"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The second Recall

"_Morgan, it doesn't seem to make any sense," Reid said_

"_Tell me one good reason why it doesn't," Morgan fired back as he keeps his eyes on the road. Morgan and Reid are driving back to the police station after visiting the latest crime scene_

"_I can give more than one but I don't think Hotch have to listen to any of it," Reid replied as he set his phone on speaker_

"_It doesn't end here," Morgan whispered slowly _

"_Garcia got something to share," Hotch's tough voice came through_

_Garcia spoke before anyone could even greet her "My dear crime fighters, I have some findings to share, fasten your seat belts."_

"_Garcia, you're talking as though we're going to solve the case," Emily commented_

"_Actually, we are," Garcia said "Okay, first of all, we are unable to link all the victims because there were no connection between them, right?"_

"_Yes," a few of them mumbled, following Garcia_

"_But there is, all of them are the relatives of The Hunter's victims," _

"_Hang on a second," Rossi interrupted in between 'The Hunter? Are you sure? The case was solved almost fifteen years ago,"_

"_Yes, I am hundred times sure," _

"_Wait, I am lost here," Morgan butt in "Care to enlighten me?" _

"_About fifteen years ago, The Hunter, well that is what the police called him, kidnaps, tortures and left all his victims to die. Almost all his victims were dead but some of them survived. The Hunter, his real name was Ricard Reagan was arrested and sentenced to death," Reid briefed_

"_Yes," Garcia resumed "The shocking thing is, all the victims we have in this case are the close relatives of the survivors of previous cases. For instance, our first victim, James Collin is the son of the first surviver of the Hunter,"_

"_So, we have a copycat?" JJ asked_

"_I don't think so," Reid said_

"_Why do you say that, Reid?" Hotch inquired_

"_The Hunter's case report , I have read before. The Police found pictures of victims being tortured, later they found out that the pictures were actually drawn by his son.. When inquired him, he told the police that the pictures are part of the stories his father used to tell him," Reid updated_

"_I remember that one," Rossi interjected "None of them able to understand how his son could draw in such specific way,"_

"_I think his son was there when Richard tortures his victims, and I also think he is our Unsub," Reid said as he flips through the latest case files_

"_I have to agree with you, Reid," said Garcia 'When his father was in death sentences, he openly declared that his father was a hero to him,"_

"_Okay, the son admires the father and decided to follow his step," Reid made his conclusion_

"_Or he decided to reward his father with what would please him the most," said Morgan_

"_Garcia," Hotch called but Garcia cut in the middle "His son's name is Edward Collins, construction worker and check this out, he was absent for his work on the days all the victims were found missing. He has two houses, one of it is nearer for you, Morgan. I am sending that to you and another one to you, Hotch,"_

"_Okay, Morgan, check that house with Reid and keep me in the loop," Hotch said before he ended the call_

_Morgan and Reid stepped out their SUV and walked toward the house they have checked on. As usual, Morgan walked first, keeping Reid behind him. Weirdly, the house was not locked, both of them took out their gun and walked in slowly._

"_Edward Collin," Morgan called as he walked in. A few seconds later, they cleared the house, it was empty._

"_Look at the amount of dust," Morgan said as he wiped the dust off the table "I don't think he lives here,"_

"_Hey, check the fridge," Reid called from the kitchen "There is some food here and it looks new," Reid waited for a few seconds but there was no answer_

"_Morgan," Reid called as he walked out the kitchen and stopped dead when he saw Morgan on the floor, unconscious. "Morgan!" Reid shouted, panicked but it was too late. Reid collapsed on the floor when his head comes in contact with something very hard. When his vision was blurred, a person stepped in front of him. _

"_Stupid move," Reid heard those words before him fall unconscious_

Reid jolts awake, almost crashing to the ground. "Reid!" Morgan responded with speed and hold his friend before he could land on the floor

"I am sorry," Reid said before he blinked and adjusted his eyes to the light. When his vision was clear he saw the rest of the team members beside him, some them even knees beside him.

"I am fine, just a bad dream," Reid decided to tell the truth. Besides, anyone could figure it out, he woke up suddenly, almost crashing to the floor. Reid felt tired, unconsciously, he leaned into Morgan who was now sitting beside him for support.

Reid felt JJ's hand on his forehead. "Spence, how are you feeling?"

"Really tired, and cold," Reid said he pulled his blanket to cover him.

"You are having fever, Dr. Reid," Jesse said "Do you want to eat something?"

"No," Reid answered, almost instantly "I don't feel good, but I would like some water,"

Almost immediately Reid saw a glass a water near his lips and he has to admit he was shocked. Of all people he expected Hotch the last to stand near him with the glass of water and even more shocking, Hotch helped Reid to take few sips of water

"You can sleep if you want," said Emily

"No. I don't feel like sleeping," said Reid, still leaning on Morgan's shoulders

Hotch took the glass of water behind and silently directed Jessie to walk behind him

"Is he going to be okay?" Hotch asked the moment they were away from the rest

"The fever in under control," Jessie responded "I have called Dr. Ross. He said the new doctor assigned to Dr. Reid will be waiting for us at the airport,"

"Good," Hotch said as his eyes wandered to Reid "I don't want him to suffer again,"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Reid, you will always be you

Reid jolts awake again, his heart was pounding way too hard and he can feel sweat forming on his forehead. Reid slightly panicked when he saw different environment in front of him, he was lying on a hospital bed but hang around, he was in the jet with the team before this. He jumped a little when he felt a hand on his shoulder but relaxed the next moment when he saw the person next to the bed

"Relax, Kid. It's me," Morgan said, calming Reid down

"Morgan," Reid called "What happen?" He asked as he tried to lean against his pillow

"You said that you don't feel like sleeping but you did feel asleep through everything. For the record, we are back in Quantico," Morgan updated

"Really?" Reid asked in disbelief "What did the doctor say?"

"He said that your wounds are healing just fine but you are still having fever," Morgan said as he checked again for Reid's temperature

"I feel fine," Reid answered

"Reid," Morgan began but Reid just snapped back at him

"I said I am fine, Morgan!" Reid regretted it the very next moment, how could he snapped to the person who have been taking care him

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to," Reid apologized

"Reid, I can understand, what are you not telling me, Kid," Morgan inquired as he placed a comforting hand Reid's shoulders

The moment Morgan's hand gently touched Reid's shoulders, Reid gets a hold on Morgan's T-shirt and wordlessly weep over his shoulders. Morgan tenderly rubs Reid's back "It's okay, Reid, just let it out,"

It felt like half an hour and Morgan thought that Reid had again fallen asleep but the few words from Reid made Morgan understand that he had made the wrong conclusion

"Thanks, I feel better," Reid said as he let go of Morgan's shoulders

"What was the dream about?" Morgan asked

Reid took a few moments before he answers back "I remember everything,"

"Everything?" Morgan raised his eyebrows

"Yes. Everything." Reid said as he looked directly to Morgan "First in the jet, I remember back when we were in the car, Garcia called and informed us about the 'Hunter' case," Morgan nodded as he followed Reid's story

"Then, just now," Reid resumed "I remembered what he did after he kidnapped me," Reid stopped for a moment

"Reid, you can talk to me about anything," Morgan said genuinely

"I know," Reid said as he smiled to Morgan "I tried running to you when I saw you lying unconsciously on the ground but I couldn't, he hit me and I was out. When I woke up again, I was in a room with my hands tied. Then, Edward entered the room, he was telling me that nobody will find me alive and I told him you guys will find me and he got really angry. He dragged out of the house, I tried fighting but he was just way too big for me." Reid's voice started to shake "He stabbed me to the side and went back inside, that is when I turned on my phone,"

Reid stopped and Morgan knows what is coming up next "It's okay," Morgan reassured again

"When he placed me in the coffin, I couldn't fight anymore, my body hurts and my head was killing me. When I was inside the coffin," Reid just couldn't continue anymore

This time, it was Morgan who hugged Reid "Let it out, Reid. It is not going to help you if you keep inside you,"

"I was scared Morgan," Reid admitted as he cried "I tried to stay awake but it was so dark and everything just hurts and I just couldn't hold it anymore,"

Morgan continues to hold Reid close to him. He didn't worry about his T-shirt getting wet with Reid's tears. Morgan held Reid for some time before he let Reid go "How are you feeling now?"

"Better but I don't know I can be the same person again," Reid said

"Reid, you will always be you, it is just that sometimes we get life experiences that change us, I will always be here, Reid. You can come to me for anything,"

"Can I have some coffee?" Reid asked

Morgan held out a laugh when he heard those words "Reid, you will always be you,"

Reid was discharged in a few days, he was improving tremendously and the doctor was satisfied

"Reid, you are staying with me," Morgan informed as he drove both of them off the hospital

" I know you would say that, where are the others?" Reid asked

"They got a case to deal with," Morgan responded

"Oh," Reid couldn't hide the disappointment in his voice. The truth is he missed them, all of them. It has been a while since all of them had a wonderful time together.

"Can you help me to open the door?" Morgan asked as his hands was occupied with Reid's bag

"Sure," Reid answered as he slid in the key

"SURPRISE!"

A scream filled the apartment and obviously it made Reid jump but he smiled widely the very next moment when he saw the rest of the team in front of him

"Uncle Specer," Henry shouted as he ran over towards Reid

"Henry," Will dashed over and scooped Henry before he could hurt Reid, however Will hold Henry close to Reid

"I miss you, Uncle Spencer," Henry said he kissed Reid

"I miss you too," Reid answered the little boy and he turned back to his team member "What are you guys doing here?"

"You are coming back from hospital, where else would we be?" Emily replied as he guided Reid further inside

"Junior G-man," Garcia called from the kitchen "I have some special cupcakes for you,"

The rest of the day was beyond what Reid could wish for, he had amazing time with the rest of the team

"It is getting late, we better get going, Reid needs to rest," Rossi suggested

"Yes and Reid, take all the time you need. You can come back to the office when you feel like coming, okay?" Hotch expressed

"Thanks, Hotch," Reid stood up when he saw almost everybody getting ready to back home

"Glad to have you back, Reid," JJ said as he hugged and kissed Reid on his cheek. Reid couldn't help but to blush when Emily and Garcia did the same thing. Even Rossi kissed him and next, Hotch was standing

"Don't you ever imagine that I would do that," Hotch said

"I am not intending to," Reid's comment made everyone laugh

"Hey, that is so not fair, just because he come back from the hospital, he gets all the kisses," Morgan complained

"Oh, Morgan. You're such a baby," Emily commented before she walked out

"I am not kissing you," JJ said flatly

"Next time, Handsome," Garcia pats Morgan's shoulders. When Rossi walked over, "No way, I am not getting a kiss from you, Rossi," Morgan said

'Who said I am kissing you," Rossi made some funny face when he walked out. Hotch was the last to leave the house and of course, Morgan just smiled

"Take care of him, Morgan," Hotch said even though he knew Morgan would do that.

Morgan closed the door and turned back to Reid "Funny night,"

"I don't have a problem kissing you," Reid broke the silence

"What?" Morgan said, shocked

'Like I said, I don't have a problem giving you a kiss," Reid said again

"Did you eat the correct medication?" Morgan asked "I mean seriously, Reid!"

Suddenly, Reid laughed and laughed, holding his stomach "My God, should have seen your face,"

"Oh, you sneaky little…" Morgan said he ran over to Reid

Reid instantly knew that he was in trouble, he runs over, tried to avoid Morgan but stopped the next moment when a sharp pain rushed to his side

'Reid!" Morgan called as he quickly marched towards Reid "Are you okay?" Reid nodded and silently followed behind Morgan

"Are you sure you are fine?" Morgan asked again he wrapped a warm blanket around Reid

"I am positive," Reid mumbled as he was close to falling asleep

When Morgan was near to the door, Reid called "Morgan, Thanks. For everything,"

Morgan smiled back "Goodnight, Kid,"

Of course he would be fine, with friend like these, anybody would be fine. Reid closed his eyes, letting himself to fall asleep, not being aware of the danger waiting for him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: How far will you go?

It has been nearly three weeks ever since Reid had left the hospital. The doctor has cleared and declared as he is fit for field work. This has been the first time ever that Reid had enjoyed his sick leave but staying with Morgan was no fun, especially when you get bullied often. When situations get over the board there is only one thing Reid would do to save himself; call Garcia and that it, Morgan is so doomed. It is kind of funny to see Morgan trying to explain himself to Garcia.

"Look at you, all handsome and healthy," Rossi joked when Reid first walked in BAU office after his sick leave

"Reid, I missed you," Emily said from her table

"Really? Or you miss slipping your paperwork on my table?" Reid replied back with a smile

"Ouch, that hurts, Reid," Emily said as she placed her hands on her chest

The conversation stopped when Hotch walked in with JJ. "Spence," JJ called and gave Reid a warm hug while Hotch as usual showed his usual facial expression and shook Reid's hands "Good to have you back,"

"How does it feel like to stay with Morgan?" Garcia asked as she slightly surprised Reid from behind

"The truth is, it was horrible," Reid tried to joke

"What?" Morgan shouted back in shock "I am the one who suppose to say that," Morgan said as he turned to other "Do you know that he shoots out any random statistics every 5 minutes?"

None of them could prevent themselves from giggling but Reid continues to talk "but it was fun, it was like staying in a big brother's house,"

For once, Morgan didn't expect those from Reid in the public and because he gets the something he didn't imagine before, he had no idea on how to react but Hotch took the situation under control

"Yes, I am sure, you guys had some fun but now, back to work," Hotch said as he walks back to his office

Reid happily went back and sat at his table. Honestly, he missed this place, one place which made who is he right now.

The day went on well enough, no case, only tons of paperwork, all of them had an enjoyable lunch together and finally time to get back home

"Reid, come on, let big brother give you a ride back home," Morgan said as he cleared his stuff off the table

"Hope you don't mind," Reid replied back while getting ready to head back home

"Nope," Morgan walked forward and placed his hands on Reid's shoulders "Let's grab dinner before we head back home,"

Morgan and Reid spend almost two hours together before Morgan parked his car in front of Reid's apartment

'Are you sure you want to stay in your apartment? I don't mind having you in my house" Morgan asked for conformation

"Morgan, I have moved on, well, I still have nightmare sometimes, but I just learn to fight against them," Reid responded truthfully

"Good, call me if…" Morgan didn't get to finish his sentences when his phone rang

"Morgan," Hotch talked on the other side "Please tell me that Reid is with you,"

"Yeah, he is with me," That sentences caught Reid's attention "Why?"

"Morgan, get back to the office, now! We got a big problem," Hotch talked to the point

"What problem?" Morgan demanded for more information

"Edward. He escaped from the prison and he had left a note that he is coming back for Reid,"

"What?" Morgan asked back in shock. _No, this is not happening again_, he thought

"Morgan, just get back here," Hotch disconnected the call

"We got a case?" Reid's question brought Morgan back out of shock state

"Yeah, sort of," Morgan quickly locked his car from inward "We have to get back to the office," Morgan quickly drove back

Reid couldn't help but to get suspicious over Morgan's behavior but he decided to just to drop it off. Once they have reached the parking lot of the BAU office, Morgan ran towards Reid once he had parked the car

"Morgan, what is going on?" Reid asked as he saw Morgan walking beside him with his hands on Reid and Morgan's eyes wanders around looking for potential danger but Morgan didn't answer

When they walked in the conference room, Reid saw the others was plastered with a worried look.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Reid demanded

"Reid, promise me, you won't freak out, we will sort this together," Emily tried to comfort Reid

"It depends on what the matter is," Reid said back

"There was a riot in the prison and Edward escaped," Hotch broke the news

"He is coming after me, right?" Reid concluded " What we know so far?" Everybody was quite surprised by the sense of calmness Reid projected.

"The police are still investigating on how the riot began but according to one of the officers, there was a fight between two prisoners and turned out pretty bad during lunch time. When they got the situation under control, they checked for the prisoners and that is when they found out that Edward was missing," Gracia updated

"I told them to inform me if anything happens to Edward and they called me," Hotch finished the story

"There is something else," Rossi said "He left a note in his cell saying that he is coming after you,"

Reid remained calm, he tried not to freak out in front of his friends "He always makes sure that all his victims dies but I survived,"

"But how did he find that Reid still alive?" JJ asked "I thought we never told him,"

Morgan finally spoke "We got no time to think about that now, we have to find him. Garcia did you check his prison records?"

"I am going through it now," Garcia spoke as she typed on her keyboard

Reid walked over and sat on the chair. Throughout the night, Reid didn't bother to look up on anything, he left all the work for his friends, to tell the truth, his head has stopped thinking. Ever since he had heard that Edward has escaped, the scenes where he was buried alive kept on re-playing on his mind.

It was almost 8 in the morning but still they didn't even get a clue on where Edward is but Reid was damn sure he is getting nearer

Suddenly, Will barged into the room, breaking the stillness of the room. "Will, what are you doing here?" JJ asked

"Henry, he is gone," Will answered in the most painful voice

JJ clapped her hands on her mouth "What do you mean he is gone?" Everybody stood up, shaken by the news

"He is gone. I woke up in the morning and went to check on him for breakfast an he was not is his room and I found this letter on his bed," Will walked over and handed over the letter not to JJ but Reid

"Why are you giving it to me?" Reid asked

"Read it and you will understand," Will explained

Reid quickly took the letter which almost sucked out his soul

_Hello, Dr. Reid _

_Let me ask you one question:_

_How far will you go to save your beloved godson?_

_Edward._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: I will bring him back home.

Reid stumbled upon his own feet, his leg gave out and the next second, he was on the floor. _This can't be true_, he thought. Subsequently, Morgan was next to him and the letter was in Hotch's hand. Nobody spoke for at least five minutes, only JJ's shed tears filled the room.

Just when each one was struggling to find words, Reid's phone rang and he instantly knew who was on the other side.

Reid without a second thought, answered "Leave Henry out of this,"

"Dr. Reid," Edward's devilish voice came through "No greeting for me?"

"You will get what you want, just leave Henry alone," Reid almost pleaded. He could see Will was stopping JJ from running to him; Hotch was beside Garcia who was trying to trace the call

"Getting straight to business, aren't we? Be at the park one hour from now. Alone. Don't try any smart move, Dr. Reid or Henry will pay, understand?"

"Yes," and before he could ask anything about Henry, the call ended. JJ was crying a little louder this time. Reid has no guts to look at both Will and JJ, he felt terribly responsible.

"I couldn't track the call," Garcia's low voice broke the silence in the room

"What does he want, Reid?" Rossi asked

"He wants me at the park, alone," Reid replied

"We need a backup plan," Morgan spoke for the first time

"No," Reid answered almost immediately "I am going, alone. I am not going to risk Henry's life in danger,"

"Reid, do you realize what he wants? He wants you," Morgan stopped for a moment but resumed "Dead,"

"Then, let me die, Morgan. It would solve most of the problems," Reid blurted out in anger before running out of the conference room

Reid was standing in front of the mirror in the washroom; he looked at his own reflection. This probably would be the last day of his life, he could feel himself shaking.

When he heard the door being opened, "Morgan, please…" However, Reid stopped when he saw instead of Morgan, JJ standing and before he could even blink his eyes, JJ took him into a hug.

"It is not your fault, Spence. I don't want you to go but only you can bring him back," She cried over his shoulder

Reid quickly released himself from her hug and faced her "I will bring him back home,"

"I know you would, Spence. Just promise me another thing," JJ demanded "I want both of you to come back home, safely,"

Reid wonders if he could fulfill the promise. Deciding not to break the heart, he nodded.

When Reid and JJ walked back in, everyone else was busy and Reid has no interest in finding out any information. Suddenly, Hotch walked in after some time and that is when Reid realized that Hotch was never in the room the whole time.

"Reid," Hotch called as he walked towards Reid "Show me your hand,"

"Why?" Reid asked but still holds up his hands. Hotch took out something like a chain and wrapped it around Reid's wrist

"It is may look like a bracelet but it is a GPS tracker. I got it from the CIA," Hotch answered

"You really thought that we would send you out alone? No way, buddy," Morgan said as he holds Reid's shoulders

"It is almost time," Emily said

Morgan was the one assigned to drop Reid at the park. As each second moves, Reid could feel himself on the edge, no matter, what happens, he has save Henry.

"GO," Reid directed when got down from Morgan's SUV. Morgan's heart was filled with heaviness but still drove away, leaving his friend alone. Reid phone rang again, the moment Morgan was out of sight.

"Walk straight, look down at the third tree on your left," Reid did as he was told and saw a phone

"Take that phone and drop your phone," Reid followed the order carefully and the next moment the new phone rang.

"Walk to the other end of the park and you will see a bicycle on your right," Edward instructed

Reid walked forward when Edward continued "A map was attached to the bicycle and I want you to be in the required place in ten minutes or else Henry will pay, understand?"

"Yes," Reid answered for the first time. The call ended the next second and Reid took the map in his hand. Carefully, he cycled towards the vital destination… an old building. Reid wasted no time and walked in, at the moment he reached. Edward was standing on the other side of the building and beside him was Henry.

"Uncle Spencer!" The little boy ran and Reid scooped him just in time

"What a reunion!" Edward commented but Reid ignored. Reid felt his blood boiling when he saw the bruises in Henry's hand. Reid gently placed Henry down "Henry, I need you to be brave like daddy, okay?" The little boy nodded

"When I tell you to run, I want you to run," Reid whispered to Henry and Edward doesn't like it

"Stop talking to him!" Edward shouted before he walked to Reid and Henry with a gun in his hand.

"Don't stop until you find Mummy or Daddy, okay?" Reid confirmed again and Edward was getting nearer

Just when Edward has been close, Reid pushed Henry away from him "Run, Henry!" He screamed before jumping out at Edward. Edward rose up his gun but speedily Reid pushed Edward's hand up which caused the bullet to hit the ceiling. The impact of the fall caused the gun to fall beyond Edward's reachable area. Reid has no idea how, but he managed to push Edward down to the floor and gave a blow in the face. For one moment Reid was proud of himself but it didn't last long when Edward took over the control. Reid hit the floor when he suffers from a punch on his rib cage. Reid quickly tried to regain from the hit but it was too late when he saw Edward standing with a rod in his hands and before Reid could register, the rod come in contact with his leg, pretty hard. For one moment, Reid was damn sure, his leg was definitely broken

"That would teach you a lesson," Edward said as he kneeled down to Reid's height "You and I are going to have some fun, Dr. Reid,"

"Last time, it was you and me but this time," Reid talked despite the pain "You have to add in my friends,"

Edward's face turned into sour when Reid finished his sentences and the very next moment, the door was kicked open, revealing BAU agent and the backup team in all directions. As a response, Edward grasps Reid's neck with his hand and took out a small knife from his back pocket.

"Let him go, Edward," Hotch said as he set his gun directly to Edward's head

"No," Edward answered "If I am going down, I am taking him with me,"

The sound of a couple of shots filled up the room and Reid could feel a warm liquid around his neck. Reid couldn't prevent himself from falling back to the floor. Few people were shouting; Reid could feel Morgan's hand was around his neck and the rest of the team members filled his vision.

"Hand on, Reid!" Morgan said "Don't close your eyes,"

Reid really wanted to disobey Morgan's orders but he couldn't, he needs to find out if Henry is okay. As if he someone knew what he was thinking, he heard Hotch's voice "Henry is fine, Reid. He is with JJ,"

That is all he need, Henry is okay. Reid squeezed his eyes shut; letting darkness to engulf him despite Morgan cries filled his ears.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Waking up

Reid was getting more aware of his surroundings when he lethargically opened his eyes. Reid speculates if he will stop being flabbergasted. Firstly, he thought that he was done with Edward but Reid had to face him yet again. Next, not for once he thought that he will cause any danger to Henry but he did, he was the reason Henry was kidnapped. Now, of all people, he didn't expect Will to be beside his bed.

Reid tried to speak but dropped the idea when Will has realized that Reid was awake.

"Hey, there," Will greeted and when Reid blinked his eyes a few times, Will freaked out "Hey, stay with me okay, I am going to call the doctor,"

In a few minutes, a doctor has walked and Will was no longer in the room. "Dr. Reid, my name is Dr. Mark. It is nice to see awake, and don't try to speak,"

Dr. Mark continues to explain "You have sustained a stab wound in your neck in which we had to perform tracheostomy . We have repaired the damage but you have to take on slowly once we remove the tube. Blink your eyes once if you understand and twice if no,"

Reid blinked once to indicate that he understands. Reid could felt something weird in the chest, so, he raised his hand and placed it on his chest.

"Well, your chest is bruised but nothing serious and one more thing, your left leg is broken. We have placed it in a cast and it will take some time before you can put some weight on that leg, not forgetting the physical therapy you must go through first. I am sorry, it must be hard for you to hear this but I have to tell you," The doctor smiled gently once he finished

Reid blinked again to point out that he understands. It is worse that before, now, he can't talk and he can't move.

"Your team will kill me if I didn't allow them inside, are you up to see them?" Dr. Mark went out to call the team when he saw the blink.

Reid felt a little bit better when he heard Garcia's voice even before she enters the room. Garcia basically runs to his side "How are you feeling, honey?" She placed a kiss on his forehead.

Reid wondered how to reply but found the answer when Morgan slipped his mobile phone in Reid's hand.

_I am feeling better, really. How are you?_

"How am I? I am fine Reid," Garcia smiled "It is you that we are worried about,"

Reid moved his fingers on the keypad, _I am still alive_

"You are going to be fine, Reid. We are beside you," Morgan said he stands on the other side of the bed.

_Fine_? Reid doubt if he could ever be fine. Reid saw JJ and Will standing on the edge of the bed and that is when it hit Reid. _How is Henry?_ He quickly typed the sentences and passed the phone to Garcia. JJ rapidly took Garcia's place and hold Reid's hands "He is safe and sound, thanks to you,"

_I am so sorry, I didn't mean all this to happen_

Tears formed in the corner of JJ's eyes when she read the sentence and Will decided to answer when JJ was stuck with the words "Spencer, it was not your fault. You saved his life. He is alive and healthy, all because of you. What has happened, just forget about it. All we want is you to be fine"

This time Reid was having difficulties to focus with his feeling. Does he really deserve such care from them, he almost got their son killed.

JJ bends her head, nearer to Reid "Don't you dare to blame yourself," She voiced out her motherly tone "You will always be his godfather and not for once I doubt my decision, do you understand?"

Reid blinked and he was returned with JJ's beautiful smile.

"I think Reid needs his rest," Hotch spoke after a few seconds in which most of them supported.

"Yeah, take all the rest that you need, Reid." Emily said as she walked forward and rub Reid's shoulders softly

"Take care, Kiddo. We will stop by again in the evening," Rossi said before joining other, leaving Reid alone with Morgan

"I am glad that you are okay, Reid," Morgan said as he sat beside Reid

Reid took the phone back again in his hand, _What happen to him?_

"He is dead, Hotch shot him," Morgan explained

Reid felt relieved. Edward is death, finally. Morgan's voice brought Reid out of his thought "What is going on your head, kid?"

_For once, you are talking and I am listening_. Morgan let out a small laugh when he finished reading but stopped instantly when something else crossed his mind

"Reid, you are going to just fine," Morgan talked as he placed his hand on Reid "It will take some time but you are going to be just as good as new. I will be always be with you,"

_That's the problem, Morgan. I always end up being a burden to you_

"Hey, I want you to understand something. A sweet little brother will never be a burden to his big brother,"

Reid's heart melted the moment he heard those words. What he has done to deserve such love from such great people?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: I am Struggling

Reid continues to lay down lazily in his hospital bed, the tube was removed and now he could at least speak softly. He was sick of laying down but he doesn't really has any other choice given that his left leg is broken.

"Reid," Morgan called, causing Reid to snap out of his usual thoughts. Reid turned around slightly towards the direction of the voice and found Morgan standing at the corner of the door with a wheelchair

"Come on, let's get some fresh air. I know you are suffocating in here," Morgan said as he wheeled the chair further inside the room

Fresh air, seems to brighten up Reid's face. Morgan was right, it has almost one week ever since Reid has actually seen the outside world. Reid slightly woke up and Morgan scooped up Reid carefully, not to cause any further discomfort. Once Reid was settled in the chair, Morgan pushed the wheelchair outside.

Reid closed his eyes and let the fresh air to brush against his face. His lungs expanded the moment a larger amount of clean air was inhaled. Reid opened his eyes and let the green scenes in the park to rejuvenate his eyes. Morgan wheeled Reid further to the one of the corner of the park and stopped near a bench. Morgan sat on the bench with Reid beside him.

"Feel better?" asked Morgan

"Yeah," said Reid, honestly "Thanks,"

Morgan gazed back at Reid, the kid has gone much skinnier now. Morgan knows how much Reid hates the hospital, but this time, he couldn't do anything to get Reid out of there. The doctor had strictly ordered that Reid at least have to stay for another couple of days. For once, Morgan wondered what Reid is thinking, he has been awfully quiet. Morgan thought of asking but what to ask, of course Reid is not fine, he barely recovered from the first attack, and now, here he is, back in the hospital once more, almost losing his life to the same person. Morgan also knows that Reid is still blaming himself no matter how many times JJ and Will had made him understand that the entire thing was not his fault. Maybe that is why Reid had declined to meet Henry, but at the same time, the reason given by Reid also made some sense. He did not want Henry to see him in such vulnerable state, hooked up with a tube, barely able to talk.

Just when Morgan was struggling with his own thoughts, he was shaken to see tears rolling down Reid's cheek.

"Reid," Morgan called quietly "What is wrong?"

Reid turned back to Morgan, he thought he could hold back the tears, but no, nothing was following his commands, the more the wants the tears to stop, the more it began to stream down. Reid shook his head in 'no' sign and said "Nothing,"

"Reid, you a such horrible liar. Come on, you know you can talk to me," Morgan continued to talk softly

Reid stared back at Morgan, all he could see was the concern Morgan had for him. "I don't know how to this anymore, Morgan," Reid admitted "I know he is dead but each time I close my eyes, all I see is him,"

Morgan tenderly placed his hand on Reid's shoulders to show his support.

"I am struggling, Morgan," Reid spoke as he fixed his eyes on Morgan "Yesterday night, I remembered back when he buried me alive but this time, I saw him burying Henry alive and I couldn't do anything,"

Morgan began rub Reid's back gently "I know it is hard, Reid but it will get better. You fought against it the first time and I know you can do again,"

"Sometimes, I wonder if things would have been better if I died the first time,"

"Reid!" Morgan nearly screamed "Don't you ever talk like that. You deserve to live, all of us deserve to live. You bigger than this, Kid. Don't let these whole thing to eat you up. Look, I know I may not able to understand what you are going through fully, but I have faith on you, Reid."

Reid smiled, he has no idea Morgan had such confidence in him. Morgan took his hand from Reid's shoulders, reach towards Reid's head and gently moved it to his shoulders.

"Everything will get better, trust me," Morgan whispered to Reid's ears and that is when he saw the entire team standing a foot away from them. Morgan could see from the corner his eyes how Will and JJ was having a hard time controlling Henry from screaming and running towards Reid.

"Reid," Morgan called "I did something today and I hope you like but if you don't, just shout at me later okay?"

Reid looked at Morgan, puzzled and immediately got the answer when he heard Henry's voice. Reid waited until Henry appears in front of him, still, Reid doesn't have guts to turn his neck around. Luckily, the wound around his neck is still bandaged, Reid doesn't want anyone to see the scar formed underneath it.

"Uncle Spencer," The little boy run and jumped in front of Reid "I miss you so much,"

Reid simply touched Henry's head and messed up his hair, "I know, I miss you too,"

"But mommy said you were resting and I have to wait before I could see you,"

Reid smiled back to his godson 'I am sorry about that," and he turned towards others "Hai, guys,"

In a few seconds, the others were all around Reid and got his preoccupied. Just when Hotch had been sure that Reid was busy with others, he walked and stand beside Morgan. As if Morgan knew what Hotch was going to ask, he proceeds to answer

"He is struggling, Hotch and he just put-on a brave face in front of us. What am I suppose to do, Hotch? I want to help him but I don't know how,"

Hotch could see worry and anxiety in Morgan's face and he took a few moments to gaze back at Reid, his youngest agent. "Just be yourself, Morgan and be there for him,"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: This is My Life.

"_You and I are going to have some real fun this time, Dr. Reid,"_

"_Uncle Spencer, save me!"_

Reid jolts awake, as he was getting more aware of his surroundings, he could feel his heart pounding way too hard than usual. He was sweating like crazy and his body was slightly shaking too. Reid straight away recognized the room he is in. Yes, he was finally discharged earlier today, Reid has requested if it is possible for him to stay in his own apartment and of course Morgan had fulfilled without a second thought. Not that he is uncomfortable in Morgan's house, given that his leg is broken, Reid thought that he would feel better if he is surrounded by the things he much familiar with. At least now, he could hobble around to get the things he wants without calling Morgan. Of course, Morgan has volunteered to stay with Reid, but Reid wants to be more independent. Reid leans back on his pillow, he wonders how long he could stand having the nightmares again and again. Just when he was trying to calm himself down, he heard a burst of laughter coming from outside of his room and it belongs none other than his teammates. If on one hand he wished that he is out there with them, on another he was grateful he is not there to distract them. After a long time, he heard them laughing and if he is around them now, he could bet on life that they would be all over him instead of enjoying themselves. It is a good thing when you have a protective, loving yet an understanding family, but Reid just wants them to stop worrying about him.

"Let me check on him," Morgan's voice snapped Reid from his thoughts. He quickly wiped off the sweat on his forehead, laid back on his bed and pretend to be stretching himself when Morgan walked in

"Hey, you're awake," Morgan greeted Reid with a warm smile

Reid returned the smile "I just did,"

"You look pale. Are you sick?" Morgan asked as he touched Reid's forehead to check on the temperature

"No," Reid answered "Just another…"

"One of those nightmares?" Morgan inquired

Reid nodded and thankfully Reid didn't cry, he promised himself that he wouldn't cry anymore, for Morgan sake, for his own sake. He needs to fight over it, it is now or never. Morgan gently touched Reid's shoulders and gave it a little shake.

"Do you want to eat something?" Morgan asked, changing the whole subject.

"I am starving and it is okay if I join you guys?" Reid asked like a small kid. Just like a small kid he couldn't keep the urge to be with his family.

"Do you even have to ask? Everyone has been waiting for almost two hours for you to wake up," Morgan said as he tenderly lead Reid to stand up, he took one of Reid's hands around his neck and he wrapped his hand around Reid's waist.

"I can be your crutches for the time being," Morgan said again as he guided Reid to walk outside, slowly

"My junior G-man," Garcia called as soon as she saw Reid appears from the room. JJ walked over and helped Reid to sit in his chair with Morgan.

"I cooked some of my special recipes for you," Rossi said while the Emily filled his plate with food

Reid had the most enjoyable time ever, he forever thankful to Rossi for such a delicious dinner and of course Garcia made the dinner more pleasant with her cupcakes. Just when the other cleaning his kitchen, Hotch approached him

"How are you doing? And don't lie to me,"

Reid smiled "Fine as in physically but emotionally, I still working on it,"

"Good to hear that. Reid, I want you to know something. If there is anything bothering, youcan talk to any of us. You are not a burden, Reid, I want you to understand it totally."

"I know, thanks Hotch,"

"Look, I know you are bored to death and might as well go crazy, staying with Morgan, so, I might send in some paperwork for you or maybe call you in for assist us with the cases. Is it okay with you?"

That was something Reid was about to ask Hotch. "Thanks, Hotch. I really need something to keep my mind as one piece. Really, thanks, Hotch,"

"You are welcome, Reid," Hotch said as he pats Reid's back.

Within another half an hour, Reid was again alone with Morgan. They sat in the living room, after deciding to watch a movie to spend the night.

"Morgan," Reid called 'Do you think I will the same again?"

"No." Morgan answered shortly which shocked Reid but Morgan continued "Whatever happened in the past few months , will change you but it's your call to decide whether the change should the good one or bad one,"

Reid looked back at Morgan, not really getting the whole point.

"You attacked Edward back to save Henry just because of your first experiences with him. You were stronger than before. Did you ever imagine that you will fight against him?"

Reid shook his head "No," He mumbled quietly

"See, we grow up with the help of the experiences we face in our life. I know what you went through was not pleasant but instead thinking of why it happened to you, might just use it to make you to stronger,"

Reid continues to look at Morgan, he wonders if it really Morgan who sitting beside him "Morgan, is that really you?"

Morgan smiled "When you keep on thinking on why it happened to you, it will only lead to more suffering. Whatever happens, remember, you are stronger than your thoughts. It is your life, so, decide what you want."

"Thanks, Morgan. You never fail to make me feel better,"

"Well, I have to thank my mom for that. Those are some things she told me before," Morgan said he continued to watch the movie

Reid took a moment to ponder. Yes, things have been worst lately but no, he is not going to allow it to ruin his life. This is his life an he will live as he wants.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 :

"Reid, come on man, wake up," Morgan said as he shakes Reid's shoulders

After all these days, it was the most peaceful sleep ever he was having and Morgan just has to disturb it. Reid pushed away Morgan's hand off his shoulder and mumbled "Let me sleep, Morgan,"

"Nah ah, can't do that, my friend. Come on, it is your first day of work,"

Reid's eyes shot open. Indeed, it was his first day of work after his long sick leave. How could he forget that. Reid pushed his blanket and turned towards Morgan

"Morning, sunshine!" Morgan helped Reid to get up "Fresh up yourself and hop in for breakfast,"

Reid spent a little time sitting on his bed after Morgan left. Believe or not, Morgan and Reid have been staying together for some time. Even though, Morgan irritates him all the time, Reid couldn't help but to enjoy Morgan's company and again Morgan slept over in Reid's apartment last night so that he could drive Reid to the office today.

Reid smelled the strong aroma of coffee the moment he entered the kitchen. Reid quietly sat beside Morgan and eat his breakfast.

"Are you ready to be back?" Morgan asked again for confirmation

Reid smiled " Sure. There is nowhere else I want to be other than with you guys,"

"Glad to hear that,"

Reid and Morgan walked side by side, entering into their office. Reid didn't have much time to react as he was surprised by Garcia's hug.

"Garcia…can't…breathe, Reid choked out the words

"Oops…I am sorry. Glad to have you back, junior G-man," Garcia said as she gave space to others.

Reid was again surprised by hugs this time from JJ, Emily and Rossi. Hotch as usual gave him a smile and a pat on his shoulder. "Can I have a word with you, Reid?"

Reid, without any protest followed Hotch to his office. "I am really delighted to have you back but if you have any difficulty, just make sure you reach out to any of us."

"I will. Thanks, Hotch," Reid gave his word before he marched his way back to his table. First day of work was pretty much boring, just tons of paperwork. Of course, Reid was able to finish without any trouble even though Morgan and Emily slip a few under his stack of paperwork.

"Let's head out tonight," Garcia said as she walked nearer to rest of them

"I can join in. Henry and Will are having father and son time tonight, so I am free," JJ responded

"I am in," Emily said as he cleared her table

"A couple of drinks won't hurt, I guess. How about you, Hotch?" Rossi asked

Hotch checked his watch "I can hang around for some time,"

"That's great." Morgan cheered up "Let's go, Kid,"

"I can't, guys. I am a bit busy tonight," Reid responded back as he packed his things in his bag

"Oh, come on, Reid. I know what you are going to do. Sleep right?" Morgan inquired,

"I never say that I am going back home," Reid said

"Then, where are you going?" Garcia asked, puzzled

Morgan again spoke before Reid "What? You got a date or something?"

"Actually, I am,"

Just when Reid finished and looked up, he found six pairs of eye staring straight at him. Each of them was plastered with the most puzzled, shocked and stunned face ever.

"Dr. Reid, there is someone waiting for you at the elevator," Another agent informed

Reid turned and saw the same girl he was going out for the past two months, standing and waving at him. Reid waved back " As I said, I am busy tonight. I will see you guys tomorrow,"

Just when Reid was walking away from them , Morgan said "He spent most of his time with me, how come this thing past through me?"

All of them saw Reid gave the girl a small hug before both of them headed towards the elevator.

"He has a lot of explaining to do tomorrow. So, are we still up for the drink?" Emily asked

" I have a better plan," Morgan said back with a smirk on his face

"Oh, no. We are not going to spy on Reid," JJ warned

"Well, that is exactly what I am planning to do. So, who's in?"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

"_Oh, no. We are not going to spy on Reid," JJ warned_

"Okay, if that is what you guy are planning to do, I am not coming," Hotch informed

Morgan who was very much eager to spying on Reid, suddenly sat on his chair, immersed in thinking

"What are you thinking?" Garcia asked, surprised by his act

"Well, I think maybe we should give him some space, if he doesn't want us to know, then… It's up to him to tell us or not," Morgan enlighten others

"What happen to you? One minute you want to spy on him, then suddenly you turn to be so wise?" JJ asked as she was surprised as much as Garcia

Morgan wore his jacket "I think we should postpone our drink, wait until Reid can join us,"

"Sounds like a plan," Rossi mumbled before he head out with Hotch

Reid was waiting eagerly as the elevator raise up to his floor. He was more concerned with how the others going to react with whatever happened last night. She was not suppose to meet him the office but somehow it happened. Reid walked through the glass and saw Morgan having his usual chit chat with JJ and Emily. Strangely, nobody questioned him anything about the girl he went out with. Hotch has informed that they would be flying to New York for their latest case after lunch. Reid checked his watch, still there is half an hour left before they head out for lunch

"Honestly, I am surprised," Reid said Morgan, gaining his attention

"About what?" Morgan asked like an innocent child even though he knows too well what Reid is referring to

"You didn't ask me a single question about my date,"

"Ah Ha!" Morgan almost screamed, then he turned to Emily "What did I tell you? Come on, give it to me,"

Reid was puzzled as he saw Emily's sour face "What?"

"Seriously, Reid? I can't believe you did that," Emily said in a flat tone as she walked over to Morgan's table and hand over 50$

"What is going on?" Reid demanded

"Well, I made a bet with Emily, saying that even if I didn't ask you anything, you will finally open the matter to me before lunch and guess what, I won," Morgan talked as he leans against his chair

"I hate you," Emily said to Morgan, them she turned to Reid "I hate you more," Then she walked out with her bag for lunch

"So, what is her name?" Morgan inquired

Reid looked at Morgan, he was trying to digest the fact that how much Reid and Morgan has become close lately. He thought of keeping her from the team for a while, but at the same time, he wants them to know about her.

"Come on, Reid. Don't make me to dig into her background through Garcia?"

"Garcia won't do it," Reid said uncertainly

"Are you sure about that? It is babygirl we are talking about," Morgan said with a smile. "Let's grab lunch,"

Reid walked forward and joined Morgan "Zoey Grace,"

"Sweet," Morgan walked to the elevator with his hand Reid's shoulder "Where do you guys meet?"

"Bookshop,"

"Great! Another book geek?" Morgan asked and Reid just smiled "Not really,"

The others were on the jet when Morgan and Reid walked in.

"What took you guys too long?" Rossi asked, sitting beside Emily

"Technically, we are still early. Nothing, just gathering some fact about Reid's love life," Morgan updated the others

"So, can we know about her too?" Garcia asked via webcam

"Her name is Zoey Grace and we meet at a bookshop. We are hanging out for around two months now. I don't if it is working or not, but… everything seems fine until now,"

"Can we meet her? I didn't really see her yesterday" JJ appealed

"I saw her," Morgan said in between before Reid "She is okay, I guess,"

"Okay? She is pretty," Reid clapped his hand on his mouth, realizing what he had just said

" Somebody has fallen in love," Emily mumbled with a smirk on her face

"Just leave the poor guy alone. Let's focus on our case," Hotch divert everybody's attention back on the current case

It was almost 11 pm before they wrap up the case and head out to their hotel. Reid was leaning against his pillow in his bed. Unconsciously, he rubs his neck and his palm come in touch with scar formed a couple months ago

"Reid?" Morgan called from the other bed when he saw Reid's hand around his neck

"I am fine, Morgan." Reid said back as he lay down on his bed "I didn't really tell her yet,"

Morgan sat on his bed "If she is the one for you, she will understand, Reid. I know that you like her, so, go for it,"

Reid looked up at his best friend, he is right. If she is the one, she should understand right?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Morgan turned on his television and settled on his favorite couch with a coke in his hand. Just when he was about to refresh himself with his coke, the doorbell rang.

"Just a minute," Morgan said back before he opened the door "Reid, what are you doing here?"

Morgan was indeed surprised to see Reid standing on the other side of the door, he was neatly dressed, more fashioned to be exact, normal jeans, black T-shirt with leather jacket. As he waits for an answer, he allowed Reid in his living room

"I was just," Reid mumbled as he crashed onto Morgan's couch "It's a total mess,"

"I don't get you," Morgan said as he sat beside Reid

"My date with Zoey," Reid explained "I told her. Basically everything. She looked normal, then out of a sudden, she just walked out, saying that she needs some time to digest everything,"

Morgan remained silent, for once he was speechless. He knew how much Reid liked this girl

"I guess she is not the one ah," Reid said again, snapping Morgan away from his thought

"I am sorry, Reid,"

"I should have known," Reid said as he laid back his head on the couch "I mean who would want to live with me,"

"Reid, stop right here," Morgan spoke in between "Just because one girl walked out…"

"I really liked her, Morgan," For the first time, Reid declared openly "I really thought I would… never mind, just forget about it,"

Morgan was totally out of words, all he did was he placed his hand around Reid's shoulders.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" Reid asked like a little child

Morgan kept his eye on Reid for the rest of the day, and the next day, he has warned the others not to ask Reid anything. Around lunch time, Morgan was immersed in work when he saw Zoey walking from the elevator. He doesn't need any specific memory to remember her even though he has only seen from distances.

"Reid," Morgan called and directed his hand towards the elevator

Reid was quite stunned to see Zoey standing and nodded towards Morgan before he walked to her

"Hey," Zoey greeted "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure," Reid remained humble, despite being hurt by her act last night. Both of them walked and stand at the corner of the building

"I am sorry," she blurted out

"No… no," Reid said "I totally understand. I should have known. My flashback is just too much to handle…"

Zoey cut him off in the middle "It's not about you."

Reid closed his mouth, he was surprised by her statement.

"You were honest, Spencer. You told me everything about you but I lied to you about me. I was scared to tell you, I thought that you would judge me just like the others,"

"Why would I do that?" Reid questioned

"Because…" Zoey remained silent for a few minutes and Reid could see tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "Because… I have… killed a man before,"

"You… What?" Reid almost cried in shock

Tears rolled down her beautiful cheeks "I had to defense myself… my family. He… killed my parents and my brother and was nearly going to kill my sister, so I had to do something, so, I just fired the gun."

Zoey's body was literally shaking and she crossed her hands around the chest to defense herself. Reid was taken aback but at the same time, he couldn't stand seeing her crying. He gently touched her shoulders and laid her head on his chest. Zoey gratefully cried over his shoulders but then suddenly she pushed him away

"I should go," She sobbed "I am so sorry, I…" She turned back and walked towards the elevator

Reid carefully gripped her arm "Zoey, wait," He turned her to face him "Wait for me," Reid rushed back inside "Morgan, tell Hotch, I am taking the rest of the day off,"

"Is everything okay, Reid?" Morgan questioned

"I will call you," Reid shouted back as he runs past the other officers back to the elevator

Reid was relieved to see Zoey still there, waiting "Come with me," Reid guided her to walk to the building until they reach the park

"You can talk to me if you want to," Reid said as they sat on the bench

"Home invasion," Zoey mumbled "He wanted money...He got hold of my sister, Michelle when she opened the door. He took whatever he can get, shot both my mom and my dad, stabbed my little brother, Ryan, drowned my sister in the bathtub." Zoey was crying hard when she finished the sentences. Reid placed his hands around her shoulders

"I went out that night my friends and when I come back home, the main door was open, and when I went inside I saw my mom and my dad on the floor… my Ryan… just a few feet away… all of them was dead. I totally blacked out, I ran upstairs to find my sister and found her on the bathroom floor. She was still breathing and I know I have to do something to save her, so I quickly dialed 991 but what I missed was… the guy was just standing in the corner of the room and he hit my head. He dragged me out and I don't know… I just thought that I need to fight, so, I twisted, kicked his stomach, took the gun from his hand and I just fired,"

Reid watched as she continues to cry, he really wishes that he could do something to stop her crying.

"I ran back to my sister but it was too late… Spencer… it was too late," She sobbed ' I lost everyone… all the people that I love just because one stupid guy wants money for his drugs,"

She resumed despites her cry "I really tried to forget but each time I walk out, all people give me is sympathy and they keep on saying 'I am sorry for what had happened'. I am tired of all these. I got transferred and that is when I meet you. I liked the way you treat me and when you tell me everything about you, I was just too scared to open back my wound. I am so sorry, I really didn't mean to walk away last night but it was just …"

"Shh," Reid quieted her, he rested her head on his shoulders "It's okay. You are not alone anymore, I am here,"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Zoey cried over Reid's shoulders for a few minutes before she was able to recompose herself, she had never opened herself and about her past to anybody like Reid.

"You're okay?" Reid asked when Zoey wiped off her tears

Zoey just nodded "Thanks, Spencer. I feel much better,"

"We all have our past, Zoey. It's not going to take you anywhere if you keep on burying them inside. Let it out, I know it will hurt, but it will get better," Reid assured her

Zoey smiled "I am glad that I found you, Spencer. I never had someone like you in my life ever since I lost my family. I was too scared to have any relationship with anybody, but you were different, it was too hard to resist you," Zoey clasped her hand over mouth when she realized what she has just said

This time Reid smiled, finally he got the chance to know what she really feels about him "I am not going to push you into anything, Zoey but I hope you will at least give me a chance in your life. We can take on slowly," Reid suddenly surprised of himself for being such straight forward

"I would love that," Zoey admitted, slightly smiling

"So, it's official right? Can I introduce you as my girlfriend to my friends?"

Zoey couldn't help but to laugh at the Reid's question "Sure, boyfriend,"

"Zoey, I want to understand something, if anything turned out to bother you about our relationship, please talk to me, okay?"

"I know, Spencer. It was just… I am scared, I lost everyone, I want to be with you, but I am scared, what if you leave me too?" Zoey said

"I am one hell of trouble magnet, but I always come back alive. Now, I have another reason to live, you. I will be safe, trust me. Even if something happens to me, I don't think I will stop fighting until I come back in one piece to you, I promise,"

Zoey just started at Reid, for once she has no idea how lucky she is

"What are you staring at?" Reid questioned

"Just thinking of how lucky I am,"

"In a way, I am lucky too. Hey, it's okay if we stop by at my office. I just run out, I am sure my friends are worried about me," Reid asked for permission

"Only if you promise to introduce them to me,"

Both of them walked back to Reid's office, for the first time, Reid held her hands into his. They have gone out a few times, but it was more like friends. Now, as they officially admitted their feelings, Reid just held her hand even without asking and Zoey gladly held him and rested her head on his shoulders while she was walking beside him.

"You should call him," Reid heard Garcia's voice when he entered his office

"Guys," Emily called and pointed towards Reid and Zoey

'Hey, guys," Reid greeted as he walked forward with Zoey. She wanted to meet his friends but when all of their eyes were on her, she couldn't help but to feel nervous

"Zoey, this is my friends, Penelope Garcia, Derek Morgan, Jennifer Jareau, and Emily Prentiss and guys, this is Zoey Grace Willams, my… ah… girlfriend

"It's nice to finally meet you," JJ greeted her with a hug and Zoey was indeed surprised with her hug

"Nice to meet you too," Zoey directed towards all of them "I have heard a lot about you guys, especially you, Morgan. Is it okay if I call you Morgan?

"Anything is fine with me, Princess," Morgan said back "So, what did pretty boy told you about me, something like an annoying friend?"

Zoey smiled "More like a big brother,"

Morgan smiled, he knew she would say something like that. More than that, he was much relieved to see Reid with Zoey. Finally, Reid got somebody in his life, more importantly the one he liked. He couldn't help but to feel happy for him.

"Hey, we were just planning to head out, you can join us if you want." Emily pointed out

Reid looked at Zoey and when she nodded "Sure, we are in. Is Hotch and Rossi is coming too?"

"Yeah, they're in. Let me get them," Garcia said before she went back to get the them

"Zoey, this is my boss Aaron Hotcher and this one here, is David Rossi, and this is Zoey, my girlfriend," Reid introduced

"Nice to meet you, Sir," Zoey shook Hotch's hand "And I have read your books, Sir. It's amazing," She said to Rossi

"You can call us, Hotch and Rossi. There is not need to be formal," Hotch said back

All of them head out to the restaurant nearby. Reid took a moment to look at Zoey, she was immersed in talking with Garcia, Emily and JJ. Reid excused himself to get more drink from the counter. Morgan closely followed him behind.

"I am not trying to find out anything, but just want to know if everything is okay between you and Zoey?" Morgan asked

Reid totally understands the worry Morgan was carrying. Only Morgan knew about what had happened last night.

"Yeah, everything is fine. She just told me everything about herself. When I told her about myself last night, my history kind of opened back her wound,"

Morgan raised up his eyebrows, not getting Reid's point

"She lost her whole family in a home invasion. She is scared to be in a relationship. She admitted that maybe she couldn't face losing anybody in her life anymore but she is willing to give me a chance. She said it is too hard to resist me," Reid smiled at the end of the sentences

Morgan smiled "I am happy for you, Reid,"

"Thanks, Morgan. I am happy too,"

"Glad to hear that, little brother," Morgan helped Reid to carry the extra drinks "Let's get back before your girlfriend search for you,"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Zoey stirred lazily on her bed, her minds still refused to rest. Her thought kept on wandering back to her date with Reid a while ago. It has been a couple months since they have been together and Zoey like the way Reid treats her, he never really pushed her into anything. Zoey let out a small laugh when she wanders back to the scene when Reid first asked her permission before kissing her. Reid is a total gentleman. However, her date got shortened when Reid got a call from Hotch, they had been called to assist on a local case. Even thought Reid's job scares her, but she couldn't help but to be proud of him whenever he puts a criminal behind the bar.

Finally, her eye lids fall and soon she was sleeping peacefully. Nevertheless, something was bugging her, something was not right. Just as her weird emotions were getting stronger, Zoey quickly opened her eyes and was indeed surprised to find her standing facing a house. It was not an ordinary house, it was the same old house she used to stay with her parents.

_This can't be happening_, she thought

However, she set aside her thought and run inside. Nothing could explain her emotions when she saw her dad and her little brother sitting in their living room watching the Voice 3 Blind auditions.

"Hey, pumpkin, you're early," Her dad, Willam greeted her

"Dad?" Her voice was barely audible

"Hey, sis," Ryan called her "You should watch this," He pointed towards the television

"Is Zoey home?" Her mom came into her vision from their kitchen "How is your date with Spencer?"

"I am sure she enjoyed herself, she adores him, remember?" Her sister, Michelle said, standing behind her mother "You're lucky, I am baking your favorite muffin,"

Zoey looked at four of them, they seem normal and alive. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she dashed forward and hugged her mother

"Honey, what happened?" Her mother, Rachel questioned

"You guys left me." Zoey mumbles on her mother's shoulder. She could feel her dad's hand on her back

"We're always with you, Zoey," Her mother detached her from the hug "In here," Rachel placed her hand on Zoey's chest, indicating her heart "We will always love you,"

"What is happening?" Zoey asked

"Forget about what is going on and listen to us," Willam said and her mother continues "Are you happy with Spencer?"

"How did you know him?" Zoey asked, still in disbelief mode

"You talk about him to us, remember?" Michelle said

"The point is," Rachel resumed "You have to move on, Zoey,"

"How do you expect me to move on? You are my family," Zoey argued

"I know," Willam said "But you have to let go the past, Zoey. Your future is Spencer. I have to tell you, you really got a pleasant man for you, sweetheart,"

Zoey just smiled and listened when her mother carry on again "Just because you're moving on, it doesn't mean you're leaving us behind, honey. Remember, we will always be with you. None of this is your fault,"

Zoey hugged her mother again and that is when she heard a Reid's voice calling her. She twisted her head and saw him standing on her edge of her door

"Zoey, come on. Let's go. It is getting late," Reid said to her as he stretched his hand to her

"Go on," Her dad said

Zoey glance back to her family, whatever they said is true, no matter how much she tries, they won't be alive again. Reid is her future.

"Bye," Zoey waived at her family before she took a Reid's hand.

Zoey jolts awake, she closed her eyes again as she struggles to calm herself down. It was past midnight, she took her family photograph in hand and for the first time, she could smile looking at the picture.

She quickly took her phone to call Reid but set the thought aside when she saw the time again. Maybe she could tell first thing tomorrow morning. Just when Zoey settles back to sleep after a small snack, her phone rang

"Hey, Zoey," Morgan's voice came through and Zoey knows at the very moment that something was wrong with Reid

"What happened to him?" Zoey demanded "Is he okay?"

"He is still in surgery," Morgan said "Rossi and Emily are on their to get you,"

"What happened, Derek?" Zoey asked again, her body was shaking

"We were chasing one of the Unsub when the other one tried to divert us. He opened fire and Reid was too late, he got hit in his abdomen while Hotch in his arms,"

"My God!" Zoey questioned "But he is going to be okay right?"

"I hope so, Zoey,"

Zoey disconnects the call, quickly dressed herself in full speed and run down her apartment to wait for Rossi and Emily.

When Zoey reaches to the hospital, the situation in the waiting room was such too much for her. Nobody spoke anything, but JJ sat beside her and softly rubs her back. Moments later, Hotch walked inside with a bandage around his right arm. Hotch went straight to Zoey and sat beside her on the other side

"I am so sorry, Zoey," Hotch said "The Unsub surprised us, I managed to pull him down, but it was too late,"

"No, Hotch," Zoey said despite her tears "It's not your fault. I am sure you would have done everything in your capacity to save Spencer. Don't worry, nothing will happen to him. He is strong,"

"He is," Hotch said back and all of them sat back to wait for the news of their loved one

"Spencer Reid," A doctor called after around few hours

"It's us," Morgan quickly stood and walked forward

"Well, the bullet punctured the pulmonary artery and collapsed the lung but we were able repair the damage and re-expand his lung. We nearly lost him once on the table." The doctor updated

"He is going to be okay, right?" Garcia questioned

"In the course of time, yes. I am keeping him under observation for the next 24 hours. He needs a lot rest and no work until I clear him,"

"I will make sure that happens," Hotch said

"First of all, you need to take some rest first, Agent," The doctor said to Hotch "He is still unconscious. You all can see him but I would prefer if only one stays back with him later. A nurse will get you once he is ready" With that, the doctor left

Zoey let out a sign of relief and sat back on the couch

"He is going to be okay," Morgan said back to Zoey

Zoey gave Morgan a weak smile "He can't get rid of me that easily,"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

It took nearly 6 days before Zoey could see Reid leans against his pillow to his newspaper.

"You should eat first," Zoey greeted him when she appeared at his room door

"Zoey," Reid called "You are early. I told you to take enough rest. You never listen."

"You are in hospital, hurt and you expect me to sleep in my apartment," Zoey argued as she sat near his bed

"For the record, you are practically living in this hospital," Reid said "I don't want you to fall sick,"

"Don't worry," Zoey reassured "In fact, I feel really good after looking at you. You really look much better today,"

"Well, the credit goes to your love," Reid revealed which made Zoey smile

"Spencer," Zoey called as she moved up and sat on his bed. She took his hand into hers "You have no idea how I felt when I first saw in this bed,"

"I know, I am so…" Reid began but cut off by Zoey

"No, listen to me first. I know the thing that I am going ask you now might sound a little crazy or weird, but trust me, I meant all those words,"

"Zoey," Reid called "You are rambling, just like me,"

Zoey could help but to let out a small laugh "Really? I blame you for that. Spencer, it's a not lie if I say that you are the best thing ever happened to me. When my family died, I was lost. All those times, I kept on wondering about my future, and when I meet you, I know you are the one. But, I was scared. When you almost died, it all made sense. Life is short, you don't even know if tomorrow is yours, maybe that is why some people kept on saying live as though today is your last day. So, I am asking you, Spencer Reid, will you marry me?" Zoey finished her sentences by placing a box in Reid's palm

Reid was totally taken aback, he blinked a few times, looked at the box in his palm for a few seconds before he was able to say a few words "Zoey, I am the one who is suppose to propose you,"

"So, are you saying 'no'," Zoey questioned

"What? No, that is not what I meant. Of course, yes," Reid smiled "It's just… I never thought I would be proposed,"

Zoey opened the box and it revealed two rings "These are my parents. I readjusted the size to match ours," Zoey took a ring and placed in Reid's ring and Reid did the same

"You are right," Reid said "It is one of the strangest moment of my life but thanks for doing it. At least, I don't need to crack my head, figuring out how to propose you,"

"Oh, you are such a…" Zoey mumbled before she started to hit Reid on his hand but Reid quickly cupped her face and when they were just few inches from sharing a kiss

"Get a room, lovebirds," Morgan said as he and the rest of team members entered the room

Zoey moved out of the bed and sat beside Reid

"How are you feeling, Reid?" Hotch asked

"I am fine, Hotch. How about you?" Reid asked back

"I am fine, better than you,"

"You look happy," Emily commented "Anything going on?"

"I got proposed," Reid said as he showed his ring

"You propose him, Zoey?" Rossi asked, smiling

"I almost lost him, so, I thought why not?" Zoey replied which eventually, the rest of the team members began to congratulate them

Three Years Later. 

"Spence!"

Reid walked in his kitchen when he heard his wife calling "Yeah, anything, dear?"

"So, what do you think?" Zoey asked as she showed the big cake on the table

"It looks great. I am sure the girls will love it," Reid finished the sentences, just when he heard his daughter's voice

"Daddy!"

"Are they dressed yet?" Zoey questioned as she further checked the cake "The others will be here soon,"

"Almost done," Reid mumbled back as he walks back to the room he was previously in

"Daddy, can I wear the pink one?" The tiny little girl asked, pointing at the hair clip

"Sure, why not? Come here, let daddy help you,"

Zoey was almost done cleaning when the doorbell rang. "Just in time," She mumbles to herself before she ran off to the living room

"Hey, princess," Morgan greeted as soon as the door was opened

'Hey, guys," Zoey said back as she gave each one of them a hug

"Where is Reid?" JJ asked

"Getting the girls ready," Zoey said back with a smile

As the others were chit chatting with Zoey in the kitchen, Reid appeared with his daughters with each one on his side

"Hey, look my goddaughters," Morgan said as he saw them. He opened his arms which both of the girls hugged him without any second thought "Happy Birthday babies! Here, this one is for you, Selena and this one here is for you, Shelley,"

"How come you never mistake them?" Rossi inquired, puzzled by Morgan's ability to identify the twin girls without any mistake

"I am their godfather, Rossi," Morgan answered

"Auntie Penelope! Do you have presents for us?" Selena asked

"That is one wrong question, sweethearts because I have not only one but one bag full of gifts for both of you," Garcia revealed as she began to give away her presents, followed by the others

"I think it's time to cut the cake," Zoey called her girls who were immersed with their presents

"Cake!" Both the girls screamed before they dashed to climb the chair. Laughing at their act both Reid and Emily helped her girls to stand facing their birthday cake

SELENA RACHEL REID

SHELLEY DIANA REID

HAPPY 2ND BIRTHDAY

Reid looked at the writing on her cake baked by his wife. Yes, he is married with identical twin girls. Life could never be more amazing than this.

"Happy Anniversary, sweetheart," Zoey mumbles to his ears "Isn't it great to have our wedding anniversary together with our girls birthday,"

Reid wrapped Zoey closer to him as both of them watch the rest of the team members sang birthday song for the girls and each of them took their turn to feed the girls with their favorite butter cake.


End file.
